The regulations governing allowable emissions from airborne turbine engines have necessitated significant changes in the combustion system in order to meet the present levels allowed. Further revisions are necessary to meet the lower levels established for CO and hydrocarbons in the 1981 requirements and also the 1984 requirements for NO.sub.X. A significant problem is a revision of the combustor without requiring a change in the dimensions of the burner. This is particularly important in retrofitting engines. Such change would require extensive design changes both in engines currently in use and in new engines. A combustor capable of meeting the proposed 1981 emissions levels without significant engine revision would permit continued use of present engines and would avoid replacement of all these engines.